Before Sunrise, After Sunset
by flamablechoklit
Summary: So they stay like that for a moment or two, panting and shifting against each other ever so slightly, until the sound of heavy breathing fades away. -A series of MxM drabbles. Rating will vary. Overall T.
1. Block 1

**AN: **This is the start of a new little project, which I PLAN to update weekly, if not more often. But It's 6am, I didn't sleep a wink, and I have to go start getting ready for school now. Enjoy~~~**  
**Apple Phsyche, this first block is a present for you, because you respond to my blathering facebook posts in the wee hours of the morning. 3

* * *

**Prompt: November****  
**

It's a nice day, Matt thinks to himself while shoving the blond into the elevator and pinning him against the wall.

A well-dressed woman with dark curls gives an indignant gasp and hurries out into the hall. The only reason Matt even noticed her was because she had the indecency to actually _stare _for a few seconds.

Truth is, it isn't a nice day. It's a horrible day, in fact (as most have been as of late), and Matt is doing everything in his power to distract Mello from it. And being that his power is limited, _everything_ consists mostly of pouncing on him every few seconds, though, he isn't getting any complaints. So they stay like that for a moment or two, panting and shifting against each other ever so slightly, until the sound of heavy breathing fades away, and then-

"You're fogging," Mello smirks, craning his neck to run his tongue up orange plastic, leaving a clear vertical streak on the lens. One would-be green eye meets him widely, before that _grin_ – that fucking beautiful, lopsided, one-cheeked _grin_ – has Mello back on the redhead's lips and _fucking biting_.

**  
Prompt: Angel**

Some people would argue that Mello, with his blond hair and his pale skin and his sapphire eyes and his just general _everything _in the ways of physical appearance, looks for all the world like the ideal heavenly creature.

Mello, in turn, will shake his blond head, put a pale, leather encased hand on _some people's_ shoulder, turn them around, and point them in the direction of the couch, mentioning that _if there's an Xbox, you're getting warmer_.

**  
Prompt: Innocence**

The afterglow is something wonderful as Matt shifts one hand to splay over the scarred pectoral and slowly, _slowly_ run his open palm over and down the upturned side of the blonde's arm. Mello lazily turns his head to watch and rewraps one leg around the redhead's waist, smiling slightly as Matt's hand stops briefly over the inside of his elbow, because Matt knows that's where the dead nerve endings stop and the live ones begin again. From then on, Matt adds a little more pressure and its smooth sailing the rest of the way down the blonde's forearm. Their hands meet and clasp each other, Mello's leg tightening around the redhead ever so slightly –but Matt feels it- He watches as he brings Mello's hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle, then upturning it to kiss the palm, his wrist, back up his forearm –pausing at the elbow- his bicep, scarred pectoral (heartbeat), collar bone, jugular, behind his earlobe.

"Fuck," Mello breathes quietly with a shudder.

Matt can feel him blinking rapidly, so he stays where he is, face buried in Mello's neck, ignoring the wetness on his own cheek.

**  
Prompt: Picturesque**

"When we're done with the case," Mello slurs into an upended, empty bottle of UV Blue somewhere around 4am, "I'm gonna take you some place nice. Like, beyond-Olive-Garden-nice; Classy shit." He tosses the bottle –_literally tosses it_- off into a corner somewhere; it breaks. "And then we're gonna rob it."

"Promise?" Matt hiccups. He's still working on half a bottle of spiced rum as he rolls on to one side to look blearily at the blond on the floor next to him. His studded belt scrapes the tiles something awful.

"For sure," Mello affirms, one hand groping blindly above his head. Matt snorts and moves the Goldenbarr to where Mello can reach it. "And then we'll buy a place. A nice place. A fucking good place…" He wraps a hand around the neck and unscrews the top with his teeth, somehow managing not to spill the whole thing onto himself as he takes three long gulps.

Matt doesn't think he's ever seen anyone _gulp_ vodka before; they might be dirt broke for a reason.

"And then," Mello says as he's coming up for air, "I'll buy you whatever the fuck stupid game you want. I'll buy you a fucking pile –_mountain_ of that stuff," he tips the bottle again, another drink, "and then I'm gonna fuck you on it."

Matt smiles, albeit drunkenly, but Mello still thinks it's gorgeous. Then again, he's completely smashed too.

"Promise?" the redhead asks, laying back down and shivering slightly when the tiles come in contact with the small of his back.

"For sure."  


* * *

* * *

**AN:** Review? I have graphic design class in an hour so I'll try to get some responses in then. -chugs caffine like a mad woman-


	2. Block 2

**AN:** I should be painting right now, but I REALLY don't feel like it. Matty is keeping me entertained via webcam... That sounds wrong. Jealous much? Heh, no, nothing like that.  
Enjoy block two of...this... ^-^;

* * *

**Prompt: Fuss**

"Hey," Mello calls from the couch as Matt walks in through the kitchen, bleary eyed with a mug of coffee clutched in both hands. The redhead looks at him, eyes bloodshot, and Mello inclines his head and smiles slightly. "C'mere." Matt meanders over, slides on to the blonde's lap and pulls both legs up, holding the mug to his thighs to warm them. A deep sigh, and Mello buries his nose in copper locks, inhaling the scent of Axe Shower Gel and smoke –And 9am is a glorious hour, because Matt's not awake enough to fuss over being fussed over.

**  
Prompt: Jellybean**

"The Starburst kind are better," Matt comments quietly, rubbing his freckled cheek and leaning back in his desk chair.

"Eh, these are fine," Mello whispers back, reaching over blindly to grab a candy from the redhead's pile, and then scrunching up his nose at his choice. "Ehh, cept' I hate the black ones…"

Matt shrugs, leaning forward, tucking a leg under himself and then quickly shifting sideways to scoop up the candy with his tongue.

Mello then proceeds to stare at him for a good five minutes.

**  
Prompt: Turtle**

Matt sleeps like he does most everything else: hunched over and with walls up. Sometimes, Mello's able to worm his way in to and under a sheet or two, but not usually.  
Usually, Matt has about five layers piled on and over his head, with his knees pulled toward his chest and his back facing the blond.

Every once in a while, though, Matt sometimes won't tuck the comforter around himself quite so tightly… And he doesn't hunch over quite so much… Those nights, he'll let Mello in to his comforter cocoon. –And those nights, he'll let Mello brush his lips up and down and between his shoulder blades. –And some nights, Matt will even lean in to the touch…  
But most nights, Matt sleeps like he does most everything else: hunched over and with walls up.

**  
Prompt: Socks**

When the sun is out and it's ungodly hot outside (which is most of the time), some of the neighborhood kids will bust open the fire hydrant on the corner and put a box under the flow so that it sprays upward and out.

Mello watches them from four stories up, and he supposes he's jealous.

At their age, he was busy cramming every night for classes he wasn't even taking, busy losing sleep over the success of others, and just in general not- Matt walks in just then, head titled back, metal canister in hand, and mouth full of Cheese Whiz… And Mello is suddenly reminded of afternoon football games, sprinting barefoot through the gardens, and Saturday mornings when they would wake up early because that was when the halls were empty –and they'd put on sweat pants and knee socks to _run and run and slide_ across the hardwood in the common room…

Mello smirks now, hauling himself bodily away from the wall and, walking over to Matt, snatches up the metal canister and consumes the rest of it's contents.


End file.
